¿Realmente se odiaban?
by nala guerrero
Summary: La verdad no es siempre agradable, algunas veces nos gusta endulzarla un poco y otra simplemente pretendemos ignorarla y crear nuestro pequeño mundo perfecto..pero da igual lo que hagas pues siempre regresa y te recuerda que no eras tan fría como parecías


_**La realidad no es siempre agradable**_

_Nunca se odiaron, no realmente._

_Lo suyo era mero teatro, palabras vacías, rencores olvidados mucho antes de hacer acto de presencia…pero la otra no lo sabía. No debía saberlo._

_Era tabú._

_Un tema de conversación que nunca sacarían a la hora del té o en las reuniones familiares; pues nunca harían tales reuniones y mucho menos esas fiestas del té._

Abrió la puerta de la entrada empujándola con el hombro, pues en sus manos llevaba las botellas vacías de leche.

El frió matutino le golpeo en el rostro dándole los buenos días y contándole, como un secreto, las noticias de aquella maravillosa mañana.

Petunia Dursley reprimió un escalofrió y se dispuso a cambiar sus botellas vacías por otras nuevas y rebosantes de leche fresca y saludable para su pequeño Dudley.

Pero su intención fue frustrada mucho antes de ser llevada a cabo.

Junto a las botellas de leche, envuelto en una mugrienta manta azul de cuadros reposaba el culpable.

Horrorizada lo único que fue capaz de hacer en aquel momento fue gritar, pero tras el primer grito vino la paz, la comprensión y sobretodo el dolor; pues el pequeño había abierto los ojos y con ellos la caja de Pandora, con todas las pesadillas y temores que la señora Dursley había intentado olvidar durante tantos años.

Entre sus manos, como única explicación a toda aquella situación, se encontraba una carta escrita a mano con tinta esmeralda. El pequeño se aferraba a ella, como si supiese que no debía soltarla. Como si fuese consciente de que ese era el último vestigio que le quedaba de sus vidas, las de sus padres.

_Porque la realidad era esa._

_Se insultaron muchas veces, otras tantas se amenazaron e incluso llegaron a recurrir a la violencia, en algunos momentos dejaron de hablarse y en otros simplemente fingieron ser hijas únicas. Hubo días en los que, por extraño que resultase, se soportaron. Pero fueron escasos, tanto como las sonrisas y buenas palabras._

_Ellas eran así, pero no siempre había sido así. _

_Hubo un tiempo, corto pero placentero, en el cual eran inseparables. Representaban el claro ejemplo de la hermandad, se entendían, se querían y sobretodo se respetaban. _

_No había rencores, no había miedos y mucho menos insultos._

_Si señores esos fueron tiempos felices, ingenuos._

_Escasos…_

Sin hacer ruido, como si de un criminal se tratase, camino por el corredor del segundo piso y descendió las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido en el trayecto.

Sin vacilar dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina, pero nunca llego a entrar en ella, se detuvo junto al hueco de las escaleras. Enfrente de la puerta de su… ¿habitación?

Miro hacia arriba, hacia las escaleras, comprobando que ni Vernon ni su hijo la vieran; y despacio, casi como si temiese que se rompiera, abrió la puerta de la alacena.

El olor a humedad y polvo la recibió, pero ella no se detuvo a apreciarlo.

Sus ojos se fueron adaptando poco a poco a la oscuridad hasta que fue capaz de distinguir una pequeña cama en el rincón más alejado del armario; allí, entre pesadillas y viejos recuerdos, dormitaba él. El hijo de Lily.

Petunia apretó el nudo de su bata en un intento por calmarse y dio varios pasos, adentrándose dentro de la alacena y acercándose a su sobrino.

Su respiración era acelerada y algunas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente; Petunia Dursley no necesitaba ser bruja para saber el motivo. Conocía la existencia de sus pesadillas, habían sido muchas las noches en las cuales había despertado por culpa de sus gritos. Pero el nunca las recordaba, y ella lo agradecía.

Harry se removió inquieto entre sus sabanas y algunas lágrimas solitarias escaparon de sus ojos junto a un inaudible "papa".

La señora Dursley acaricio su frente, retirando algunos mechones y descubriendo aquella cicatriz que tanto odiaba; y no por ser antiestética u horrible, que lo era, si no por lo que representaba.

El peligro, la muerte, lo desconocido…todo aquello de lo que había huido durante años.

Y ahora debía dejar que el marchase hacia todo aquello. Dejar que el único lazo que le unía con su hermana se marchase para regresar a su mundo, a aquel mundo de asesinos y bichos raros, al mismo mundo que había provocado su desgracia y la de aquel pequeño.

_Si alguien les preguntara cuando comenzó todo, ellas simplemente se limitarían a encogerse de hombros y negar tal día, pues en su memoria solo existían los insultos y los desprecios recibidos por parte de la otra. Su mente, en un absurdo mecanismo de defensa, había suprimido aquellos años, meses, días y horas._

_No recordaban lo que sentían cuando al despertar cada mañana lo primero que veían era la cara de la otra, pues tras la primera disputa habían dejado de compartir cuarto y algo mas…_

_No se acordaban lo que era jugar, bromear o simplemente tener una charla amena sin que esta acabase en desastre o en el hospital._

_Hacia demasiados años que la palabra "hermana" había dejado de formar parte de su vocabulario._

-Pero, ¿y que hay sobre mi trabajo, o la escuela de Dudley? Supongo que eso no le importa a un montón de magos buenos para nada- Inquirió Vernon Dursley por cuarta, quinta o tal vez sexta vez en aquella semana.

Harry apretó los puños, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y Petunia Dursley pudo comprobar que su carácter seguía siendo el mismo que el de su madre.

-¿No entiendes?- gritó Harry. - ¡Ellos los torturarán y matarán como hicieron con mis padres!

Un latigazo de dolor y quemazón típico de las lágrimas provocó que la señora Dursley bajase el rostro, fingiendo enfado y rechazo pero ocultando en realidad el dolor de aquel recuerdo.

-Papá, - dijo Dudley en voz alta, -Papá, me voy con esa gente de la Orden.

-Dudley- dijo Harry - por primera vez en tu vida estás haciendo lo correcto.- sus labios se estiraron en un intento de sonrisa- Estarán aquí en cinco minutos – dijo y antes de que uno de los Dursleys replicara, salió de la sala.

Dejando a la pequeña pero orgullosa familia Dursley sola.

-Papa, nos mataran si no vamos con ellos. Ya lo has escuchado- dijo en apenas un murmullo el retoño de la pareja- Nos harán lo mismo que a sus padres- se quejo señalando hacia las escaleras por donde Harry había desaparecido rumbo a su habitación.

-Tonterías, todo son tonterías- farfullo Vernon Dursley- ¿Quién me asegura que ese granuja no intenta quedarse con mi casa?- grito- ¿O con mi dinero?- resoplo y se dejo caer sobre el sofá hundiendo levemente el asiento y a la señora Dursley que se encontraba sentada en él.- ¿No son magos? Pues que lo resuelvan ellos, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

-Pero ya lo has escuchado papa, nos torturaran y mata…

-¡Vasta!- la chillona voz de la señora Dursley retumbo en las cuatro paredes de su acogedor y ahora vació salón.- Nos vamos Vernon- sentencio levantando la mirada y clavándola en su esposo, quien con incredulidad abría y cerraba la boca como un pececito- Aceptaremos la protección de esa Orden - Petunia pudo escuchar como su hijo pronunciaba un débil "mama tiene razón"- Les haremos caso, nos esconderemos, desapareceremos del mapa.

Apretó la tela de su vestido floreado.

-Pero…-comenzó de nuevo el señor Dursley.

-Si ellos que eran magos no consiguieron sobrevivir y sucumbieron ante el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, que te hace imaginar que nosotros sobreviviremos Vernon- murmuro- Mi hermana y su esposo era unos bichos raros, anormales, pero sabían defenderse. Tenían coraje, Lily lo tenia, era fuerte pero…aun así no les sirvió de nada.- le corto- Murieron Vernon, toda su magia, su habilidades, todo…fue inútil. Pues solo consiguieron salvar a su hijo.- clavo su mirada en su hijo, tan parecido a su padre, y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos- Si nos atacaran, al igual que hicieron con ellos, crees que nosotros seremos capaces de hacer lo mismo que ellos. No me refiero a sobrevivir si no a salvar a nuestro hijo.

Vernon Dursley bajo el rostro derrotado.

Se sentía insignificante, pequeño. Y no le gustaba.

-De acuerdo, aceptaremos la ayuda del chico y su Orden.

_Si recordasen, si realmente se esforzasen en hacerlo, comprenderían que su disputa, su supuesto odio, no era más que un engaño. Una quimera imposible de alcanzar pues ni ellas mismas ponían empeño en ello._

_Porque podrían proclamar a los cuatro vientos su fingido desprecio, dejar de hablarse durante años e incluso negarse el consuelo mutuo tras la muerte de sus padres; pero habría algo que nunca podrían olvidar, y era el hecho de que eran hermanas._

_Quisiesen o no estarían hay cuando la otra la necesitase, se protegerían aunque después negasen haberlo hecho, se preocuparían por la otra aunque su fachada exterior demostrase indiferencia._

_Por su relación había sido así, extraña, un tanto problemática y sobretodo llena de viejos rencores que nunca llegaron a resolver pero que en el fondo ambas sabían que estaban perdonados desde hacia mucho._


End file.
